


Missing Pieces

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, First Fight, Letter, Real Life, Real life as fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The first fight for a couple is always hard, but it's even tougher when no one is ready to talk about what happened out loud.





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Acceptable Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985118) by [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella). 



> A/N: Today's theme for the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge is A Piece of Your Life as Fanfiction. This letter is tied into the same universe that exists in my story, The Acceptable Answer. However this story is from Theo and Daphne's past when they were in a relationship whereas The Acceptable Answer is a few years later when the pair had split.
> 
> Forever sending beta love xxDustNight88. If you all haven't read her stuff, then you really should.
> 
> Title: Missing Pieces  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Theo/Daphne  
> Summary: The first fight for a couple is always hard, but it's even tougher when no one is ready to talk about what happened out loud.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Theo,

I'm not even sure I'm going to send you this letter. Obviously things aren't as good with us as I thought they were. Or at least as good as I want them to be. However, the only way I know how to work through my own emotions, is to write them down.

Except this time, I don't have the words to say or write down on paper. I know, shocker, right? I always have something to say. Although, that might be part of the problem. With us...

You mean the world to me. I know I've said that a million times, but I'm really at a loss for what to say. All I want to do is spend time with you. I don't care what we are doing as long as I'm with you. Hell, even just watching you during Quidditch practice is better than not seeing you at all on the days that you have practice.

Tonight was our first fight… We didn't fight to the point of hurting each other emotionally. We discussed. If we can do that every time something starts to turn into a fight, then I think we are going to be good long term. If we can't talk to each other about something that is bothering us, then we are no good for each other. I want to understand you and I want you to understand me.

We make an amazing couple, or so I've been told anyways. We make each other happy, and we can tell when something is not right with the other. We are there for each other when we need to be, regardless of what else we have going on at that moment. Even when we are arguing we come back to one another in the end. Isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be about anyways? Not the flirting, kissing, and sex, but being there for each other and being able to make each other happy when we really don't want to be.

However, there is one thing that this fight has taught me about our relationship. We can't be afraid to fight. If we don't say something when we don't like what the other is doing, what good is being in a relationship? We have to be honest with each other, no matter how much it might hurt. Nobody's perfect. We certainly aren't a perfect couple, but together we can take something imperfect and make it perfect for us. That's the ultimate goal, isn't it?

I love you more than I even have the words to say. If I didn't, I wouldn't have pushed you to talk to me this afternoon. I arrived back the common room this afternoon with tears streaming down my face because I was so distraught. I didn't know what else I could do or say that would show you that I mean what I say when I tell you how I feel.

You mean too much to me to let you slip through my fingers. I know that it isn't easy to talk about the so-called petty things that bother you. Hell, it's not easy for me to talk about them with anyone, but I was willing to discuss them with you. I'll be the first to tell you that they are the types of things that can cause a relationship to self implode. I don't want our relationship to self implode. I've had that happen a few too many times in the past.

I know that bringing up my past was not my best idea, but I needed to show you that our relationship is nothing like my previous relationships. When I look at you, I'm not reminded of Ron or Adrian. I'm not reminded of how those relationships worked. I'm shown how a relationship is supposed to work.

You make me want to be a better me in the relationship. You inspire me to want this relationship to be the best that it can be. Being with you is the fuel that I need to keep the fire burning strong with passion. I don't want to lose the passion we have because it makes us unique. When I'm not with you, the only person I want to be with is you.

You are the love of my life and the most important person in my life. You make me happy and you make me smile. You give me peace when my mind is uneasy. You help me to remember that no matter how bad it can get that there is always someone who is standing there beside me to comfort me when I'm sad. You give me more than I could possibly dream of needing. Your arms are my safe haven and they put my mind at ease when it most definitely is not.

The smile that crosses my face every single time I think of you is one that is full of happiness and love because for once in my life I feel like I'm with the right guy. My eyes always light up and get real big when I see that I have a text message from you because you just make me that happy. I always want to talk to you even if I don't really have anything to say because seeing your name on my phone when it lights up just feels my heart with happiness.

You make me feel like I can accomplish anything because of the faith that you have in me, even when I have lost all faith in myself. You have no idea how much your words of comfort and support means to me and even if I am pissed off at the world, they make me smile so big even though I don't want to.

You, Theodore Nott, make me the happiest woman in the world and I don't have the words to express the way that makes me feel. I know it seems like I've rambled on for a while about how much I love you, but I'm really at a loss for words because I don't know what to say.

I pushed too far and for that I'll be eternally sorry. I just hope that I didn't push you too far away. I hope that there is hope for use and we'll be okay.

Without you, I'd feel like there was a piece of me missing.

I love you, Theo.

Forever and for always,

Daphne


End file.
